


Training

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu needs money, Changmin and Yoochun are offering it at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> it pretends to have one in the beginning, but really? there is no plot whatsoever. In fact, try not to make sense of it. I didn't. I just wanted to get three sexy men in bed with each other.

"You do know, once you sign this paper, you can't go back," Changmin's voice held a certain sneer to it and it made me want to whack him. Of course I knew I couldn't go back! I needed the money, desperately.

My twin brother, Junho, contracted an illness that had taken a turn for the worse two months ago. The doctors tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. There was one more treatment that they could try, but it'd require money.

Money I didn't have.

So now I was here, staring at the paper that would give my freedom to save my brother. "You're sure you'll pay for the treatment? And my brother's care?"

Changmin smirked. "I told you already, it's all yours as soon as you sign the agreement." I nodded, though my hand still shook as I put the pen to the line. "What's the matter? Having second thoughts?"

"No!" I forced myself to sign the paper, though my entire being was in shambles. I kept reminding myself what this was for. For my brother. For Junho. I slammed the pen down and looked up at Changmin defiantly. "There, it's signed," I huffed. "Though I don't know why there would be paperwork for this sort of thing if it's practically illegal."

"Bookeeping, Junsu baby." I turned my head to look at the third occupant of the small office. Yoochun had the same arrogant smirk on his face, relaxing comfortably on the couch in the corner. I I kept my mouth shut, though my fists clenched. I had known them since high school, but we weren't exactly friends. Acquaintances, maybe. We had run into each other a few months back and they had mentioned this place to me when I had told them about my financial difficulties. 

"We run a show business of sorts for the rich," Yoochun had said with a smile similar to the one he wore now. "If you ever need money, give us a call." They gave me their card and walked away.

Two weeks later, I called them.

Three weeks later, I found myself here, about to sell myself to the highest bidder.

Changmin called them 'auctions', I called it slavery. 

Yoochun stood and stretched, grabbing the paper from the desk and looked it over with a smile. "I think this is all in order, shall we get to his training then?"

"Training?" My frown deepened. "What training?"

“Well, you can’t just go onto the auction floor without knowing the basics. Especially if we want you on the block by tomorrow.”

“Tomorow?!” That soon?! I felt myself panic and I took a step back, but Changmin had anticipated that and moved behind me, his hand settling on my backside and I twisted away. “Hey!”

Yoochun placed the paper down and also moved closer. “That’s exactly what we mean by training. We can’t have you flinching away from every touch,” his voice purred close to my ear and it took every ounce of my being not to flinch away. I reminded myself why I was there. My brother. The one person I had left in the world. I had to do this for him. “I wonder, has anyone touched this beautiful ass of yours, hm?” 

“I...” I blushed red and the two of them laughed. “Shut up!”

“Oh, but Junsu-baby, that makes it all the better.” Yoochun put his arms around me, one side of his mouth stretched up into a smirk. His hands fell to my hips and he held me against him. I wanted to struggle, but I didn’t. “Relax. The game is pleasure and I’ve been playing for a very long time.”

I almost snorted at that. Changmin did instead. “Maybe you should tell him what you did with Jaejoong. He was on the team wasn’t he? Or maybe with Yunho.” My eyes widened at that. “Oh? You didn’t know? Our high school soccer coach was on his knees and begging when we got through with him.”

“He’s dating Jaejoong now, isn’t he?” Yoochun mused, thumbs rubbing along the waistband of my pants. Changmin was pressed behind me and I could feel how eager they were to ‘train’ me. I, on the other hand, was shaking like a leaf. I had no experience in this whatsoever. I had no time for it, not with Junho getting sick and working as many jobs as I had fingers and toes. It wasn’t that I hadn’t fooled around some. Girls did it for me as much as guys did, though the farthest I’d gotten was a blowjob from one of my soccer buddies in school. Other than that...

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Changmin’s lips traced the outside of my ear and I shuddered, sensitized in ways I didn’t even know possible. “We won’t hurt you...much.”

“We’ll take care of you, Junsu-baby.” The words almost sounded like a promise coming from Yoochun and his eyes reflected a sort of sincerity that confused me. Wasn’t their business all about exploiting the weak and selling them to the highest bidder? 

He leaned down and kissed me, firm and sure. I couldn’t help but melt into it. I hadn’t been kissed much in my short twenty years of life, but I knew a good kisser when I kissed one. Yoochun hadn’t been lying when he played the game well.

“What did you think of us in high school, Junsu-ah?” Changmin questioned, tongue licking the outside of my lobe and in, teasing my nerves into a quivering mess. His hands roamed up my shirt, teasing at the nubs of flesh it found there. “Did you think of us at all? We thought of you, didn’t we, Yoochun?”

Yoochun didn’t respond, his mouth at my neck and fingers unbuttoning my shirt. I held on to his shoulders, nails digging in as they teased all the most sensitive spots on my body. Changmin pressed against my backside, tall frame easily curving around my smaller one as his hands fell to my belt, unbuckling it with ease.

I tensed up again, but Yoochun had gotten my collar open and nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, causing me to tremble slightly. I could feel their arousal and I knew exactly what they wanted from me. I was scared, but at the same time I couldn’t help but harden at their touch. I’d been alone for far too long.

“The star soccer player,” Changmin continued to muse, his fingers now on my button and zipper. “You were a beautiful sight. More so than even Jaejoong in all his dark beauty. We wanted you. So very much.”

“Chang...Changmin-ah...” I tried to get out as a response. I wanted to tell him to slow down a bit but he pushed his hand into my jeans and I jerked as he took me in hand. “Oh god.” Oh god, it felt so much better than my right hand.

“You look beautiful right now, Junsu-baby.” Yoochun covered my moans with his mouth, sucking the breath from me before pulling away, eyes glittering with lust. “So fucking beautiful.” I blushed at his comment. How was I beautiful? I was normal looking. Pudgy in some places, small eyes and and a horrible hair cut that was courtesy my twin brother when I had tried to make him feel better. Yoochun saw my doubt and kissed me again, this time slow deliberate, making me moan almost as much as Changmin’s hand. “Beautiful,” he stated again when we parted. He looked up at Changmin. “Shall we take this to the bed?” 

I whimpered when Changmin took his hand away, involuntarily thrusting forward, making them both chuckle. “Yes, bed.” Changmin purred and I found myself thrown over Changmin’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” I almost kicked him, but realized that I could very well fall to my death. Changmin was abnormally tall. “Put me down, I can walk!”

“Oh, but Junsu-baby, this is more entertaining,” Yoochun laughed as they hauled me into another room, this one with darkened walls and a large be. Changmin threw me into the middle of it and I squealed unattractively. How could they just manhandle me like that!

“You look cute when you’re indignant,” Yoochun commented and I struggled not to look it. The two of them exchanged amused glances but before I could say anything they were on top of me, around me, attacking me with their mouths and teeth and tongue. 

They made short work of my shirt and Changmin’s hand was again down my pants, but this time he was shoving the barrier off of my body and I fought the need to cover myself. “Beautiful,” Yoochun said, voice holding awe that I couldn’t quite understand. His hands slid down my sides and I squirmed slightly under his gaze. Changmin was already between my legs, looking down at me like I was some sort of buffet put out for him to devour. 

“Delectable,” was Changmin’s comment and he lowered his head to my chest, sucking and biting. Yoochun captured my mouth once again, hands carding through my hair. Changmin’s hand rubbed my arousal and I arched involuntarily. “So responsive. I wonder how other parts of you will react to stimulation.“ His fingers trailed behind and rubbed at my entrance. I whimpered against Yoochun’s mouth.

All at once, Changmin’s mouth descended on me and it was only Yoochun’s weight on my upper body that kept me from thrusting down Changmin’s throat. “I...can’t...” I choked, hands scratching at Yoochun’s shoulder, balling up his shirt in my fists as orgasm hit me in it’s face with it’s suddenness. My head reeled and Yoochun moved off of me, watching as Changmin swallowed everything, pulling up only to lick his lips. “So very good,” he smiled and then turned to Yoochun. I watched them kiss with fascination. Feeling as if I should do something, I reached out and rubbed hesitantly at the bulge in Changmin’s jeans. The taller moaned into Yoochun’s mouth and I smiled. It was a good sound.

“Fuck, Junsu-ah,” he hissed when they parted and he looked down at my mischievous smile. He pulled me up to kiss me and I could taste myself on him. It was an odd taste, but not unpleasant. Yoochun was the better kisser, that was certain, but Changmin wasn’t bad himself. His kisses were more aggressive than Yoochun’s sensual ones. I reached down and made short work of his pants, pulling out his impressive length. For some reason, orgasm had made me more compliant, more willing. The purpose of this all was to train me, but it didn’t matter any more. This was sex with two very attractive men. I was going to make the best of it before they sold me to some fat old geezer with more money than looks.

We reversed roles, Changmin on his back and me between his legs, and I looked down uncertainly at the length in front of me. It had seemed like a good idea with the remnants of an orgasm coursing through me, but now it was looking somewhat intimidating. Yoochun was at my side, biting at my earlobe and pleasure spiked through me again. Swallowing my reluctance, I lowered my head, tongue licking at the crown. Changmin groaned and despite the taste, I sucked at him, tongue dipping into the slit. Yoochun moved behind me and I felt him massage my entrance with something slippery and I tensed up. “Relax, Junsu-baby. Focus on Changmin’s cock.”

Right, cock. I did as I was told, focusing on making it good for Changmin. I tried to swallow, but the other was long and I choked a bit before I got a good angle. I felt Yoochun slide a fingertip into my entrance and I whined around Changmin. It didn’t hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. The fingertip slid in a bit more and rubbed around my insides. I wiggled slightly and Yoochun went in deeper and I jerked at the foreign feeling. Changmin’s hand’s shifted through my hair, as if trying to help me relax.

Two fingers, three, The stretch felt odd, but the burn was bearable and when Yoochun twisted his fingers right and nudged a spot in me, I moaned around the length in my mouth. Changmin’s hands tightened on my hair. “Oh god, your mouth is beautiful,” Changmin gasped as I moved up and down. “Yoochun, fuck him already. I want to see you take that ass.”

The fingers slipped out and I wiggled at the empty feeling before something much larger bumped at my entrance. I pulled my mouth from Changmin to look back at Yoochun, eyes wide. Fear coursed through me for a second. I knew I wasn’t exactly ready for this. I didn’t think I’d ever be, but I had to. For Junho. “Junsu-baby, relax. Let me in.” I struggled to do as he asked and I felt him surge forward, breaching me inch by excruciating inch. I gasped against Changmin’s hip as the last of Yoochun slid into me and stayed there, lodged in a place I hadn’t even thought of putting anything into before. 

“Yoochun...” My breath came in short puffs. “God, I...”

“Relax...” He shifted slightly and I hissed, still uncomfortable, still burning with his entrance. His hand found my cock, half flaccid now after being penetrated. “Junsu, suck Changmin’s cock. Distract yourself from the pain.” He stroked my length and I lowered my mouth back onto Changmin, which bled precum from the tip. 

“You don’t know how sexy that looks,” Changmin moaned, shoving himself down my throat as Yoochun started to thrust. “Fucking hot.”

The burning was gone now, only an uncomfortable feeling that changed into something that resembled pleasure as Yoochun adjusted his thrust. I whimpered around Changmin as pleasure crawled up my spine

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Yoochun gave a small thrust and I whined at intense feeling it was giving me

“God, I’m after you. Hurry the fuck up.” Changmin’s hands were jerking at my hair, keeping a steady rhythm. 

“Stop being a pushy brat.” Yoochun’s hips jerked and I moved forward onto Changmin, gagging slightly. “He’s so fucking tight. I’ve been wanting this ass since high school.”

“That’s all he talked about you know,” Changmin panted slightly and I looked up through my lashes at his face, at his teeth biting his lower lip in an effort to stop himself from comming in my mouth. “You’re ass was the star of his dreams.”

Yoochun was pounding into me without mercy and pleasure raced up my spine as my cock jerked in Yoochun’s hand. “God, fuck!” Yoochun stuttered inside me and I could feel warmth spreading into me and down my thigh. 

“Fuck.” Yoochun said once more, sliding out of me and falling to the side. Changmin pulled my head off his cock and flipped me onto my back. 

“My turn.” Before I could make any noise of protest, he was sliding through the lube and cum, entering me with one very long thrust. I screamed, choking on my saliva. He was longer than Yoochun, less wide, but it still hurt to be suddenly taken like that. It also didn’t help that his aim was perfect. He hit me in the same spot that made me see stars with Yoochun and the pain was soon forgotten as he thrusted himself into me. I panted, looking up into Changmin's dark eyes blown with lust. 

“Changmin-ah...” I moaned and I felt something wet encase me. Looking down I saw Yoochun’s lips hit the base of my cock and I couldn’t help myself. I came. Harder than I’d come before with my cock down Yoochun’s throat and Changmin pumping his seed into me. The last thing I saw was Yoochun’s self-satisfied smirk as the world went black.

***

I woke up with a start, sitting up too quickly and wincing when my back protested. The activities of the night before rushed into my mind and my eyes widened as my face lit up. Had I really done all that? And it had felt good. Too good.

“Looks like sleeping beauty is up.” I turned to my right to see Yoochun smirking up at me. Movement to my left made me realize that I’d spent the night between the two of them. “Remembering last night?”

“I...” I blushed and then reminded myself why last night had happened. They were putting me up on the block today. “So did I finish my training?” I looked down at my hands, wondering why I felt so disappointed. I knew what I was getting into. Why did it matter what was going to happen to me now?

“Nah,” Yoochun encircled my waist with his arms, a grin on his face. “I think you need more training.” 

Changmin followed suit, arms snug around my neck. “Lots and lots more training.”

I frowned, not understanding. “But I thought I did well? Are you going back on your deal?!” 

“Oh Junsu, we’re not going back on anything,” Changmin licked at my ear lobe. “We’ve already decided who you’re going to be sold to.”

I tensed as Yoochun started sucking at my nipple. “Don’t worry, I’m sure won’t protest much. We’ve had this ‘owner’ in mind since you walked through the door.”

“Oh?” I resisted the urge to make a run for it. An owner already picked out for him? “So then why would I need more training?”

“Because your new owners are demanding..” Changmin’s hand crept beneath the sheets. “Very demanding.”

“And you’ll need to spend all of your time pleasuring them.” 

Yoochun saw my stricken face and a wide smile filled his face. “I think you understand don’t you?”

I gasped as Changmin took a hold of my cock and gave it a stroke. “We’ll be the ones buying you.”

Yoochun kissed my open mouth. “You don’t mind do you?”

As the two of them took out their pleasure on my body, I couldn’t say that I did.


End file.
